Hypothermia
by hadleighstork
Summary: REQUESTED BY GODFATHERAMBS: Johnny finds Jason in the snow and warms him up.


**Pairing: **Jason/Johnny

**Warning: **M/M – do not read if you find this objectionable

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **Jason and Johnny are frenemies as far as the mafia business goes. Uneasy friends, sometimes enemies. This was written because **godfatherambs** wanted it. :) I made the banner! I'm getting better at this.

HypothermiaOn the Cliff Road outside Port Charles

When Johnny found Jason he was face-down in the snow after having an accident with his motorcycle. Why he would even take his bike out for a ride on a night when it was so dark and cold and the roads were so icy, Johnny didn't know. All he knew when he was walking back to his safehouse cabin on the outskirts of Port Charles was that he had to get Jason inside to warm him up before hypothermia set in.

He managed to get Jason to wake up and half dragged him back to his cabin. It was in the woods and secluded and he used it sometimes if he needed to stay close to Port Charles without Sonny knowing. Now Jason would know about it, but that couldn't be helped because right now the only thing that mattered was making sure he was okay.

They got back to the cabin and Jason was awake but disoriented, so Johnny didn't waste any time. He quickly set him down on the sofa and went into the bedroom to get lots of blankets and comforters. Then he went back into the main room and spread them on the floor like a bed. Jason was wet and shivering and didn't move around much, so Johnny had to quickly remove his soaked clothes.

He took off his jacket and his boots and socks, but it took him some time to get Jason's wet jeans off. He took off his sweater and his t-shirt and tried not to linger on the perfect pecs and chiseled stomach. Then he took off Jason's boxers and had to almost drag him onto the comforters and covered him with blankets. Jason was half-conscious and didn't move much under the loads of blankets Johnny spread over him.

With Jason in bed, Johnny moved over to the nearby fireplace and started making a fire. First he closed all the doors and drew the curtains so the room would heat up faster. Then he started the fire and kept adding wood until it was roaring, making the whole room glow red and orange.

But it still wasn't warm enough for Jason, who was shivering underneath all the blankets. So Johnny did the only thing he could think to do: he took off his own clothes and got under the covers with Jason.

He was hesitant at first but then he heard how the enforcer was shivering and he could feel him shaking under the covers. So Johnny scooted closer until Jason's back was pressed against his chest and their legs were also touching. Jason's bare ass was pressed against his crotch but he didn't mind. When Jason didn't seem to warm up much Johnny reached out and wrapped an arm around him to help him keep warm.

It was hot in the room now and Johnny was starting to sweat under the blankets and quilts but Jason was still shivering. He tightened his grip on him and could have sworn that Jason curled closer, trying to get warm. The movement brought them up tightly flush against each other, and Jason's legs were now tangled with his.

Johnny tried to keep his mind on other things but it was hard with the way they were nestled together so intimately. Jason smelled really good and his hair was starting to dry. Johnny was sweating now and he wondered if it was more from the roaring fire or from something else.

He gently ran his fingertips over Jason's chest and Jason mumbled something, arching his back a little so that his ass came up to rest even more closely against Johnny's slowly hardening cock.

Johnny sighed and gave up trying to think of anything else. Obviously that wasn't going to work, especially with Jason Morgan in his bed.

He snuggled closer, his lips just whispering at the back of Jason's neck. He tightened his grip a little, rubbing Jason's arm vigorously now trying to warm him up faster. He hoped he at least became cognizant sometime soon.

His blood started rushing south as Jason shifted a little in bed, drawn into his warmth and his skillful but aggressive touch, and Johnny found that his slowly stiffening cock now rested along Jason's crack. The enforcer didn't seem to mind that much and shifted his hips a little, bringing them closer in contact as his cheeks enveloped Johnny a little, applying stimulating pressure to his growing erection.

Johnny sighed and saw the goosebumps rise on the back of Jason's neck. He must have liked that. The fire was really roaring now and seemed to be helping just a little bit. Johnny traced his nails very lightly down the center of Jason's chest and stomach to his navel, and was surprised when Jason reached up and his hand closed around Johnny's forearm.

But Jason didn't apply any pressure and so Johnny kept tracing along his stomach, this time letting his fingertips skim Jason's bellybutton. Jason groaned and the sound made Johnny even harder, so his dick pressed up even more insistently between Jason's cheeks.

Jason's hand stayed on Johnny's arm as Johnny's fingers skimmed up and down his chest, over and around and gently into his bellybutton, and even lower along the line of light hairs that led even lower.

"Johnny." His voice stopped Johnny but only for a second, and he kept tracing the line of very fine hairs that led lower to more sandy, curly hair.

Johnny let his hot breath fan out over the back of Jason's neck and saw the light hairs there start to stand on end. "What?"

"I don't… I'm not…." his hand stayed on Johnny's arm but didn't apply any pressure. Instead his fingers just tightened a little as Jason's breath hitched when Johnny swept his fingers through the curly hair. "I'm not……into this."

"Oh yeah?" His friend's raspy and low and rough voice made him crazy but he held himself together, even as his rock hard cock strained against Jason's ass. He knew Jason could feel it but he didn't say anything about it. Johnny shifted his hips a little so that the tip of his cock rubbed up and down a little along Jason's crack, making both of them moan at the feeling.

"You're not into this?" His fingers passed through the coarse and curly hair and found Jason's shaft. His cock was hot and thick and engorged, the end of it bobbing a little under the covers. Johnny wrapped his fingers around the massive rod and gave Jason a good squeeze. "Then why are you so hard, Jason?"

The enforcer groaned in response. Johnny knew he'd won because a long moment passed and Jason didn't say anything as Johnny continued to pump him up and down the length of his thick pole, even stopping to play with the head.

Johnny pressed a kiss to the base of Jason's neck and his tongue darted out to draw a crazy pattern there. Jason arched his head back, closer to Johnny, and his ass pressed against him even more insistently. Johnny pulled him even closer so there wasn't even room for air between their bodies. He raked his teeth lightly over the back of Jason's neck, making him hiss and squirm.

With his other hand, he reached down and adjusted his own throbbing erection. He pulled it away from Jason and positioned himself perfectly at Jason's entrance, which drew their hips apart. He would only do this if Jason wanted it and not a minute sooner.

He continued to pleasure Jason while nibbling on his neck very gently. Sweat covered his body and the blankets were so soft. His hand moved up and down Jason's towering manhood, making him harder and harder with every pass until Jason was groaning in pain and wordlessly begging for release.

He twisted his hips, trying to get closer to Johnny, trying to work up some leverage so that he could start thrusting into his hand. Johnny sucked his breath in when the tip of his cock found Jason's entrance and pressed against it, stretching it slightly.

The feeling made Jason stop as if he was considering this, but Johnny's hand was insistent on his cock. He worked him roughly, showing he knew exactly how to handle him, he knew exactly what Jason liked and that he would give it to him without a second thought. The sweat made his palm a little slippery and he could tell Jason liked the feeling.

Johnny curled his other arm underneath Jason and wrapped it around his chest so that their upper bodies were tangled up together. Jason leaned back against him a little and let out a shudder as he pushed himself more fully against him.

His hole stretched even more and Johnny could feel Jason forcing his muscles to relax. The ring grew wider and wider as Jason's body struggled to accommodate the massive head of Johnny's straining cannon.

Now there was no mistake: Jason wanted this. Knowing that, Johnny tightened his grip on Jason's body and, his hand still playing with the tip of Jason's cock, wiping away the pre-cum that had already started to leak out. He took in a deep breath and, holding Jason really close and building up his strength, he pushed and pushed until Jason's tight body relented and accepted his mushroom head, letting it in with tremendous pressure.

Jason let out a loud cry when Johnny finally entered him and Johnny stifled a groan and kissed the back of his neck, soothing him. He knew this might be a little painful for Jason, who had never taken a man in before, from what he could tell. He'd try his best to be gentle, but no promises. He wanted Jason far too badly right now and didn't really trust himself.

When Jason had calmed down enough, Johnny pushed himself in a little deeper. It was easier now, with the thickest part of him already buried in Jason's tight, hot channel. He kept pushing, kept pressing forward as Jason grunted and moaned and kept pleasuring the enforcer to make it easier for him, to distract his brain from the pulsating rocket burying itself deep and tight between his perfectly sculpted cheeks.

By the time Johnny was buried up to the hilt inside Jason's incredible body, Jason was making sounds that he'd never heard before. Wanting to reward him for what he took in, Johnny kissed and licked and nibbled on the back of his neck, on the shell of his ear, on his shoulder. Jason liked that and tried to twist into him but it was hard with the way their bodies were connected.

Johnny and Jason both groaned at the sensation when their hips swiveled and Johnny carefully held Jason still so he could get down to it. He kept a firm hold on Jason's cock, which was twitching and jerking like crazy, and began to slowly thrust.

If Jason had been making amazing noises before that was nothing compared to the noises that left his lips now. Johnny loved the noises and bit Jason's shoulder a little to encourage him not to stop making them. He wanted nothing more than to drive himself into Jason's tight body and finish right there, but he reminded himself to keep the pace slower. Jason was so tight as it was and he didn't want to wreck him….even if he kind of did.

He had to keep this slow and sweet. Later, maybe, if Jason was up for it, they could try something a little more aggressive……..

Johnny kept thrusting rhythmically despite the constricting pleasure core. He moved in and out and kept his thrusts a little on the slow side so that Jason could get into it too. And soon enough, Jason was thrusting his ass back when Johnny thrust into him, bringing him deeper and deeper into his inviting body.

"Johnny…!" He sounded really close and Johnny was too.

"I know, Jason, I know." His hips bucked a little and Johnny's pace became quicker and harder. He was after his own pleasure now even though he tried to control himself. The only way to do so was to bring Jason to bliss and fast before he went too far, because this really felt way too good and he wondered how he hadn't initiated this before. Jason was perfectly willing, that was for sure.

"We're so close" he promised. "Just a little more. Go just a little farther for me."

He kept pumping Jason's dick even harder now, very rough as he jerked and squeezed and rubbed, grunting the whole time as he tried like hell to get him off as fast as he could. With each deep and powerful thrust, Jason's puckered hole tried to pull him in even deeper and the suction was incredible and mind-blowing.

Johnny knew he wouldn't last very long and turned as much attention as he could on to Jason. He continued to jerk him off and with the other hand, reached down and cupped his balls. Jason moaned in pleasure and shifted his pelvis to push his balls deeper into Johnny's hand and his ass higher up Johnny's steel drill.

Johnny moved his hand a little so that Jason's balls were in his palm instead of his fingers and used his fingers now to stroke the skin between Jason's balls and his hidden entrance where his own thick rod was powering in and out. He stroked and then raked his nails over the super sensitive skin while continuing to gently jiggle Jason's balls in his hand as his pumped him hard and that was what did it.

Jason came with a mighty roar, gushing thick, hot cum into the blankets. His entire body was glistening with sweat in the bright light of the fire, completely soaked, and his fluids spewed into the soft blankets that covered them. Johnny didn't care about the mess: he had much more important things on his mind right now. And even though he was so close to his own release, he made himself pay attention to Jason in the spirit of his glorious release.

He was such a beautiful man, so powerful and strong and perfectly formed, and Johnny loved that he could possess him like this and drive him crazy and have him completely under his control, so caught up in passion that he jerked and trembled violently as he finished shooting thick creamy ribbons of his cum everywhere.

With Jason taken care of, now Johnny could focus on himself. He thrust even harder into Jason as the enforcer began to relax after the powerful orgasm and before long he hit the right spot and started shooting his large load deep into the caverns of Jason's body.

Jason mumbled his approval and contentment as Johnny spewed into him, like he was filling him up to the brim, and Johnny held on to him really tightly. Finally, when he was done, he sagged down under the covers and didn't even bother pulling himself out, he was that spent.

Finally his breathing was calm again and Johnny very carefully removed himself from Jason's clenching body, sliding out with a pop. Jason let out a sigh and burrowed comfortably into the blankets, nestling closer to Johnny because he wanted to feel him behind him.

They lay together like that for a long time. Johnny's head was spinning and he didn't even notice that his fingertips were still moving rhythmically up and down Jason's chest and stomach, coming very close to but avoiding his sensitive cock as it recovered. Jason's breathing was even and he seemed more awake now as the fire continued to warm the room.

Johnny let out a contented murmur and curled closer, kissing the back of Jason's neck. "You warmed up now?"

Jason grabbed Johnny's wrist, and instead of like before, this time he very slowly guided it down lower and lower against his own body. "Still a little cold."

**The End. **


End file.
